


otabekaltindaily reblogged your post [PODFIC]

by Ailis_Fictive, Arioch, arkadyevna, fleurrochard, knight_tracer, Lunate8, Opalsong, reena_jenkins, RevolutionaryJo, Rhea314 (Rhea), sisi_rambles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE 2017, M/M, Multiple Voices, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Social Media, Sound Effects, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailis_Fictive/pseuds/Ailis_Fictive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/fleurrochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: OTABEK ALTIN DAILYGiving you a daily dose of Kazakhstani Worlds bronze medalist Otabek Altin.Click HERE for 2014-2015 Season ScheduleClick HERE for livestreamsClick HERE for the Discourse Post TMicon by: otabaealtinOr: Otabek's fans aren't half as rambunctious as Yuri's fans are, but they're just as dedicated as Yuri's Angels - not to mention protective.





	otabekaltindaily reblogged your post [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [otabekaltindaily reblogged your post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181894) by [pissedofsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/otabekaltindaily%20reblogged%20your%20post%20chapter%201.mp3) | 28:49 | 20.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Yuri%20On%20Ice/otabekaltindaily%20reblogged%20your%20post%20chapter%202.mp3) | 24:45 | 17.6 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Yuri%20on%20Ice/otabekaltindaily%20reblogged%20your%20post.m4b) | 53:34 | 25.4 MB  
  
### Music

 _Fearsome Flight_ from Cirque Du Soleil

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
